


Wake up next to you

by sickshameless



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Breakfast Cuddles, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gallavich, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Play Fighting, Short & Sweet, literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickshameless/pseuds/sickshameless
Summary: A soft and fluffy gallavich morning
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Wake up next to you

Mickey hisses when he feels a cold pair of hands travel up his shirt and against his stomach, and that’s when he knows Ian is awake. He’s barely awake himself, just becoming conscious a few moments earlier. Ian normally takes a bit longer to rise, but today must be different. 

“If you don’t get your freezing ass hands off of me, I’m getting out of bed,” Mickey warns. It’s an empty threat. He doesn’t plan on getting up anytime soon. 

“Don’t leave,” Ian whines dramatically, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Mickey. “You’re just too cute to resist.”

“I’m not cute,” Mickey huffs, turning over so he can see Ian’s face. 

“Yeah you are. So damn cute,” Ian grins. “It’s early in the morning, we don’t have anywhere to be, and you complain when you get to be the little spoon.”

“I wouldn’t complain if I didn’t wake up to ice cubes up my shirt. Why are your hands so fucking cold anyway?” Mickey asks, reaching for Ian’s hand and squeezing it. 

Ian shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess you can hold it and keep it warm.”

“You are one cheesy motherfucker, Ian Gallagher,” Mickey murmurs, but it doesn’t hide the absolute adoration in his eyes. 

Ian doesn’t say anything else, just scooting closer and kissing Mickey’s forehead. Mornings where neither of them have anywhere to be are the best. They can just be lazy and lay around, getting to be affectionate and doting in a way they only feel comfortable doing in front of each other. Mickey strokes Ian’s cheek and smiles, feeling nothing but fondness for the boy next to him. For a moment, Ian thinks they might kiss, but Mickey just presses their foreheads together. They both love making out and having sex, that’s not wrong. But sometimes, the more gentle touches are Ian’s favorite. Even the smallest intimate moments between them stay in his mind forever, and he doesn’t want to ever forget any of them. Ian nuzzles against Mickey’s neck, lazily kissing the soft skin. One of his hands goes back up Mickey’s shirt, the other one sliding down to his hip. 

“You’re awfully handsy this morning,” Mickey chuckles, but isn’t complaining in the slightest. 

“You’re too irresistible,” Ian grins, pulling back to look at Mickey’s face. “Do we have to do anything today or could we just be lazy?”

“Fine by me,” Mickey smirks, suddenly grasping Ian’s sides and flipping them over so Mickey is straddling his waist. 

Ian beams up at him, and Mickey’s heart melts. As south side as he’ll always be, Ian’s succeeded in making him soft. Mickey knows it actually worked because honestly, he doesn’t care. As long as he gets to be with Ian, he’ll be happy. They play fight for awhile longer, giggling and panting. It’s a few times that they almost fall right of the bed, clutching into each other and laughing like it’s the funniest thing in the world. Finally, they settle down, laying next to each other with their shoulders pressed together. 

“I’m hungry,” Ian laughs breathily, his stomach growling obnoxiously as he says it. 

“Jesus, I can tell,” Mickey snickers, poking his abs. “Let’s get up then.”

The two of them get up and go into the kitchen, Mickey deciding he wants to be fancy and make pancakes. Ian doesn’t do much, honestly in the way as he squeezes Mickey from behind as he cooks. Mickey doesn’t mind though- he would be more upset if Ian actually got out of the way. They both continue to mess with each other as they dance around the kitchen, teasing and pinching and squeezing. Finally, they sit down at the table, eating their food. 

“Your pancakes are my weakness, Mick,” Ian groans once he’s finished, rubbing his belly with one hand. 

“They’re from the box,” Mickey snorts, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re still a great chef,” Ian grins. 

Mickey watches him fondly, wondering how he could have so much love for one person. “Why can’t every morning be like this? Easy, simple, fun.”

“Because then mornings like these wouldn’t be special anymore. Just normal,” Ian answers, reaching to hold his hand across the table. 

Mickey thinks about it as he takes Ian’s hand. He wasn’t expecting Ian to actually answer his question, but it makes sense. He would take only having one morning like this for the rest of his life if it meant he got to keep the special feeling from today close in his heart. Yeah, what Ian said, he gets it.


End file.
